Comparaciones
by GiygaShade
Summary: Sharla necesita dejar de pensar en tantas cosas... y también necesita calentarse, el frío de la montaña Valak en las noches es aún más mortífero.


NOW IT'S REYN TIME.

hahaha okey no, primer fic mío en la sección (Y NO SERÁ EL ÚNICO OMG), nada más y nada menos que mi amadísima OTP. son tan hermosos.

En fin, espero les guste :) si les gusta, los reviews nunca estan de más.

Los amo, amo xenoblade, amo a mi OTP y esto, meh, quedó un poco raro pero no me quejo.

Enjoy.

R

Xenoblade y mi OTP le pertenecen a Monolitsoft, los dioses.

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_Comparaciones._

Observó todo a su alrededor, la luz provocada por las estalactitas de éter se colaba en el hielo que envolvía a la torre. El frío era aún más fuerte, terriblemente más devastador. La luz que emanaban era gélida, increíblemente gélida. Ellos trataban de dormir en su único cobijo, una torre donde años antes se había provocado una masacre. En un santuario inundado por los fantasmas del pasado.

Shulk y Riki estaban junto al pedestal, acurrucados uno con otro, el Nopon poco a poco se adaptaba al frío mientras que el homs se escondía entre sus brazos nopon, que lo resguardaban del eterno frío; Melia y Dunban dormían juntos, de la misma manera, la High Entia se había vuelto algo allegada al héroe de la colonia 9, él la acobijaba con su capa, porque ella estaba mostrando los primeros signos de un resfriado; Alvis… no sabía si dormía ó no, ese hombre tenía las costumbres más curiosas que jamás había visto; y, finalmente, del otro lado de la habitación, Reyn dormía plácidamente, verlo le antojaba que los problemas en Bionis no eran más que pesadillas. Un Reyn completamente diferente al que conocía.

Sharla no podía conciliar el sueño por tantas cosas: Gadolt, esa Mechon de nombre Fiora, todas las vidas que pudo salvar, el bienestar de la colonia 6, su hermano Juju reconstruyéndola… Sin embargo, había algo más, algo que no entendía, algo que no la había dejado dormir bien por ya bastante, y ese asunto era, curiosamente, Reyn.

En todo era igual a Gadolt: la forma de hablar, sus movimientos, su estilo de batalla, su burdo sentido del humor, sus expresiones y hasta la manera en como la protegía. Ella se estaba encariñando con él de la misma manera a cómo lo había hecho con su prometido… ó Ex prometido. No, él _estaba_ vivo, lo sentía. Él_ estaba _cerca. Pero a Reyn, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Se sentía sucia a la vez que se sentía bien, quizá Gadolt estaba muerto y eso le ayudaría a olvidarlo, aunque eso fuera cruel, la vida sigue su camino, y ella había aprendido eso con el paso de los años.

Comenzó a temblar, era ella quién más sentía frío allí, quizá por su ropa, ó porque estaba acostumbrada a los altos climas, como el de la colonia 6, rara vez hacía frío allí. Necesitaba algo caliente. Entonces recordó la caverna de lava al norte, muy cerca de la torre, un lugar volcánico, sin embargo, eso no era lo importante, lo eran las aguas termales de allí. Las había visto mientras iban por la piedra de magma, sólo esperaba que no hirvieran de tal forma que la mataran.

Cogió el rifle de Gadolt, su abrigo que le había comprado a los Nopon y las balas de éter. Camino Lentamente por la estancia, la extraña arquitectura de aquella torre. Trató de no despertar a nadie, esperaba no meterse en problemas por eso. Los miró, seguían en su posición, aunque no podía saber si Alvis dormía ó no, era tan extraño. Nadie se movió, siguieron respirando tranquilamente, olvidando la guerra entre sus sueños. Cruzó el umbral, entre el hielo se colaban las misteriosas luces, de manera que podía ver el panorama a la perfección.

Salió de la enorme capa de hielo que rodeaba la torre y le dio un vistazo rápido, ¿Cómo era posible que cosas tan hermosas se encontraran en el Bionis? Se alegró de seguir con vida. Siguió caminando en dirección a la caverna, de verdad no estaba lejos. Antes de llegar se detuvo a observar a los Aries de montaña, criaturas amistosas de majestuoso pelaje que viajaban en grupos, también se acercó al Geiser, era enorme, maravilloso en todas proporciones. Único, posiblemente una de las más grandes maravillas naturales de Bionis, junto con el Mar Eryth y el pantano Satorl.

Llegó a la caverna, no era muy grande así que pudo encontrar rápidamente las aguas termales. Se desvistió tranquilamente, en la bolsa llevaba el traje de baño que había comprado en Alcamonth, no quería entrar desnuda, no se sentiría bien. Se lo puso y tocó el agua con la planta de su pie, estaba increíblemente caliente. No podría entrar así. Cogió su rifle y lanzo una bala de éter frío, eso ayudaría a calmar el calor, perfectamente. Entró al agua, se sentía tan bien, tan relajada, era la primera vez en meses que olvidaba sus problemas.

Seguía temblando, ¿Qué le pasaba? No era frío, puesto a que dentro era imposible sentirlo. ¿Entonces? Trató de olvidarlo, y la imagen de Reyn en su cabeza, todo lo que le recordaba a Gadolt, él… su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello… él…

Aún temblaba, esos malditos escalofríos no se iban. Y comenzaba sentir frío, mucho… por dentro.

— ¿Sharla?

Escuchó que una voz la llamaba, una muy conocida voz. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué él? Trató de sumergirse y esconderse, era tonto, puesto a que su ropa estaba ahí, junto a la fuente de agua. Tragó saliva, no sabía exactamente qué decirle. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos. ¿Por qué él? De todos, ¿Por qué tenía que estar él ahí, con ella? Se ruborizó.

—Escuché pisadas en la torre, eso me despertó, vi que eras tú —observó el lugar, para después clavar sus ojos en ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sharla puso ojos en blanco, y trató de mirar hacia otro lado, sin lograrlo.

—Necesitaba calentarme, y esta fue la mejor manera —su voz estaba cortada, por los estúpidos nervios.

Reyn la observó por unos segundos, hasta caer en la cuenta.

—¡No me digas que estás desnuda!

Idiota.

—No, tonto. Siempre cargo mi traje de baño, esta montaña no es la excepción.

Idiota. Idiota.

—Ah sí, el que compraste Alcamonth porque te encantó—hizo una pausa, para sonreírle. ¡Demonios! Esa sonrisa tan cómicamente parecida a la de Gadolt—, ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

—Cla… claro que sí. Mientras no entres desnudo.

Ambos sonrieron, y él rápido se desvistió, su cuerpo bien formado le atraía a Sharla de manera peculiar, y la hacía quedar como una completa estúpida. Se quedó en ropa interior, sí. Menos mal que Reyn usaba Boxers nada reveladores, Sharla tomó un poco de Aire y suspiró. Él se lanzó al agua rápidamente, salpicándole completamente la cara a su acompañante. Se miraron, ninguno sabía qué decir.

Sharla aún temblaba. De Frío. De nervios.

—Se siente bien, ¡Es perfecta! —Reyn se hundió entre jadeos de placer.

Pasaron los minutos, y hablaron. Hablaron sobre la villa de Riki, sobre la relación entre Melia y Shulk, Él le explicó quien era Fiora, hablaron sobre Zanza, Dunban y Dickson, sobre el ambiente amable en la colonia 9. Ninguno tocó el tema de la colonia 6, ó de Gadolt. Sharla sonreía, disimulando su frío, que cada vez era mayor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Hablaron y hablaron. Se sentía en completa confianza con él y sus chistes malos. Aún temblaba, mientras la conversación más se acaloraba, ahora hablaban de los Mechon con cara, un tema un tanto difícil de tocar, pero que se volvía hasta cierto punto, cómico, siempre y cuando lo hablara con él.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado, algo que Sharla no pudo comprender al momento.

Reyn la abrazó, su cuerpo junto al de ella de una manera tan provocadora. Estaba tan cerca de su cara, de sus labios, sus manos tocaban su pecho. Y había un calor, único, especial, perfecto. Ella sonrió, justo después de echó a reír.

—¿Qu-qué haces? —le preguntó, mientras más se aferraba a él.

—¿Tienes frío, no? Trato de combatirlo. —dijo, entre risas.

Sharla recordó aquella vez en el pantano Satorl, ella y Gadolt habían ido al estanque brilloso, cuando lo encontraron, no pudieron resistirse y terminaron desnudos en el agua, pasaron horas besándose, sin llegar a algo más. Abrazados. La escena era casi la misma, sólo que ahora no estaban desnudos, no se estaban besando… y Galdot no estaba ahí.

Reyn…

—Sabes… —estaba segura de que él no sentía nada por ella, así que podía decírselo— Me recuerdas a Gadolt, él solía abrazarme así, también…

Él dejó de abrazarla violentamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Por un momento Sharla se arrepintió de haber dicho tal cosa. Pero, ¿Por qué se ponía así?

—¿Siempre tienes que compararme con él? ¡Yo soy muy diferente! Sharla, no tengo ni idea de qué clase de hombre es. ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? Quizá me parezca, según tú, en varios aspectos, ¡Pero no soy Gadolt! ¡Soy completamente diferente a él!

—Reyn… Lo siento.

Se acercó inquisitivamente a ella, quien, retrocedía. Hasta que topó con la piedra caliente, ya no podía ir más allá. Sólo espero a que él llegara a ella, a que le dijera tantas cosas. Aún se arrepentía, ¿Por qué? Que te comparen con alguien nunca es bueno… supuso.

Reyn la tomó violentamente del mentón y unió sus labios a los de ella, de una manera vulgar, casi cómica pero interesante. Estaba claro que el tipo no sabía besar. Pero a Sharla le gustó. Y mucho. No se detuvo a pensar en ese momento ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué le seguía el juego? Ahora se besaba con un hombre increíblemente parecido a su novio… ó ex novio.

Se separaron, Sharla aún esperaba más.

—Ahora espero que en esto, sí sea diferente—Reyn le sonrió, aunque su tono de voz era enojado, él se dio media vuelta—, vámonos, que ya casi amanece.

Sharla sonrió, besaba mejor que Gadolt, para ser un amateur.

_Quizá había cosas en las que él era aún mejor que su novio… ó exnovio._


End file.
